Soft as a Pillow
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Sasuke wakes up confused next to Naruto, who claims he has no idea what happened either, but wants to keep Sasuke's pillow. How will he pay for this pillow? [SasuNaru] [oneshot]


**A/N: **Well, since you guys liked some of my other fics so well, I figured I'd might as well make another. (And if anyone asks, I'm doing my math homework…. On Microsoft Word… ; P)

* * *

Sasuke woke up when something warm snaked its way around him. His first reaction was danger, and he immediately fought back, having the anonymous person tucked underneath him, pinned tightly to the bed, in record time.

It was then Sasuke realized he had _way_ overreacted.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke spat, furious that the blonde had come to his house and woken him, not to mention scared him out of his mind, but Sasuke would never admit that.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping peacefully when this _idiot_ Uchiha had woken him up.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up into black orbs that were glaring down at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, dobe, considering you're at my house," Sasuke growled. It was then that Naruto took in everything- where he was, who he was with, how the person he was with was straddling him so that he couldn't move…

Naruto, embarrassed beyond belief, tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke was a lot stronger than him, and a lot more awake, which had to have some effect on his strength.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked again, moving his face so that it was only inches from Naruto's own. Naruto nearly started when Sasuke's cool, sweet breath landed directly on his face. How did he do that, that stupid _magical _Uchiha? How could he wake up with his breath smelling so perfect when Naruto always had that "morning mouth" smell to his? Suddenly, he was very self-conscious, and didn't want to breathe into Sasuke's face, fearing that the other boy would be disgusted.

_Why would you care what he thinks? _Naruto asked himself, but could not find a clear answer.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again, becoming increasingly frustrated with the blonde beneath him.

"I don't know, I don't remember!" Naruto said, struggling to get away once again, happy that he was at least successful enough to turn his face so he wasn't breathing straight into Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke pulled his head back and raised and elegant eyebrow at Naruto, a silent way of telling the blonde to start explaining.

"I must've sleep walked into your room, okay? I don't remember anything!" Naruto said. He squirmed until Sasuke finally let him up.

"You can leave now," Sasuke said, jumping off of his bed and landing nimbly on his feet. That was when Naruto got the real view, the true blunt, of Sasuke in the morning. Only wearing boxers, Sasuke's pale chest and face seemed to glow in thin morning light that had illuminated the room… or maybe that was just Sasuke himself. Naruto couldn't be sure, but this Greek god in front of him was enough to make him want to drool.

He watched as Sasuke picked out a shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he pulled on his shorts.

Naruto was completely infatuated with the Uchiha in front of him. Even his hair, though not done in its usual style, was gorgeous, hanging down a little past the nape of his neck. Without his forehead protector, it fell gracefully around his face, framing it beautifully.

Sasuke, by now, had picked up on the blonde's staring, and turned to face him.

"See something you like?" Sasuke asked, arms folded in front of him.

_Good Lord, help me. I have a man-crush…_ Naruto knew this as soon as Sasuke had turned to face him, the sunlight making his eyes glint dangerously, like a wild animal's. They drew Naruto in, absorbed him.

"N-no," Naruto finally managed to say.

"Then why aren't you gone?" Sasuke inquired.

"I…. I was wondering…" Naruto started. Sasuke, once again, raised an eyebrow. Naruto reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, the first pillow his hand could find… Sasuke's pillow…

"Could I 'borrow' this pillow?" he asked, hugging it tightly. Sasuke's features twisted into a mix of confusion and contemplation for a moment before becoming completely impassive once again.

"What would you give me in return?" Sasuke asked.

_Oh, damn, Naruto. What were you thinking, asking for his pillow? But it smells really good… it smells like him. What could I give him for it?_

Naruto realized all too late that he now _had_ to have the blasted pillow, for the smell, the reminder of Sasuke, at least.

"What do you want for it?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking about what he wanted. After a while, he decided.

"A kiss," he said, acting casual, as if he asked for kisses all the time. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"A…A k-kiss?" he asked. It was unbelievable at first, but after he got his mind wrapped around the idea, he liked it.

"Fine."

"Okay then. Come here and give it to me," Sasuke said, a smirk gracing his already lovely features. Naruto gaped again. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Sasuke was… no. No, this wasn't right. But it had to be, didn't it? Sasuke had asked Naruto for a kiss.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's hesitation.

"Well, if you don't want the pillow, that's just as well," he shrugged and made a move toward the door.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out. He didn't want to miss his chance, but he wanted to think about this. Apparently, though, Sasuke wasn't going to wait. Naruto took one last inhale of the pillow and knew he had to have it. Why, he didn't know, but… Who cared! This was his chance to kiss Sasuke! Any girl- and some guys- would pay money to do that. And not only was Naruto going to kiss him free of charge, but he was going to get something for it in return, too. It sounded good to him.

"Hmm?" Sasuke turned, his hand still reaching for the doorknob. Naruto quickly got off the bed and stood up. Sasuke slowly let his hand fall back down, away from the handle.

"Well?"

"Well, what? I'm getting up, aren't I?" Naruto said, hugging the pillow close to him as he approached the tall Uchiha, feeling very intimidated and self-conscious. He knew he wanted to do this, but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not.

Finally, he stopped in front of Sasuke, wondering what to do from there. He had never kissed anyone before, and he was sure Sasuke had. Naruto decided he would ask, just for the sake of knowing.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Girls- none," he said truthfully.

"Boys?" Naruto asked, taking his turn to raise an eyebrow. What a weird thought, Sasuke being gay. It just didn't seem right. And if he was gay, then he surely did a good job of not showing it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was finding amusement in Naruto's actions- the way he seemed so scared, as if Sasuke was going to bite his head off or something.

"None."

The answer surprised Naruto. He was sure Sasuke had at least kissed a girl before. Then a thought hit him: he would be Sasuke's first kiss, and Sasuke would be his. Wouldn't that allow Naruto at least a little claim to the Uchiha in the future?

"So…" Naruto didn't really know where to go from here.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

Naruto blushed and took a small step forward. Sasuke folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Chickening out, _dobe_?" he asked, accentuating the 'dobe'.

"No!" Naruto shouted indignantly. To prove his point, he took another step forward, grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, and pulled him down to face level. He was about to kiss that Uchiha when a question popped into his head.

"One thing first," Naruto stated, earning himself a weird look from Sasuke. "Why did you want a kiss in the first place?"

Sasuke smirked. "To see if you liked me or not."

Naruto smiled. He would show Sasuke just how much he liked him… some other time. Gently, soft as the pillow that he had let fall beside him, he kissed Sasuke. They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto swiftly pulled away, gathered up his pillow, and walked out of the room, Sasuke not too far behind…

* * *

**A/N: **It's a one-shot, this time, and it will stay a one-shot. Please don't beg for more chapters. Actually, this whole thing turned out a LOT different than I thought it would. I had a great idea for a story where… well, I'll write it later… but it turned into this big, fluffy one-shot. Funny how things work out that way, huh? So… um… reviews make me happy, and I write more SasuNaru stories when I'm happy!

REVIEW-GO-NOW-FAST!!


End file.
